Travel Guide
Walk on the Wild Side There are just 5 million Zealandians, scattered across 268,021 sq km: bigger than the UK and almost as big as Japan with one-fifth and one-tenth the population, respectively. Filling in the gaps are the sublime forests, mountains, lakes, beaches and fjords that have made Zealandia one of the best hiking (locals call it féthung) destinations on earth. Tackle some of the most intense hiking and climbing trails in the Southern Alps, or traverse through dense forests that hark back to times when dinosaurs still roamed the earth. You could also spend a few hours just wandering the vast beaches, paddling a canoe in the rivers or lakes, or mountain biking through easily accessible wilderness. Live Easily As locals may say “Ta det met rocht” or “take it easy.” Zealandia is famed for its ease of travel and high standards of living. This isn’t a place where you encounter many on the road frustrations: buses and trains run on time and are famous for their efficiency and fast travel, roads are in good repair and cover much of the country; ATMs proliferate; pickpockets, scam merchants and bedbug ridden hotels are few and far between thanks to low crime rate; and the food is unlikely to make you ill. There are no snakes, one poisonous spider, and the elusive Zealandian Leopard, which is more afraid of people than they are of it. This decent nation is where you can relax and enjoy your vacation to the maximum potential. Food, Wine, and Beer Zealandian food has always been flavorful and renowned for its good quality. The delicious seafood, mutton, and poultry forms the majority of the Zealandian diet, with some beef dishes mixed in as well. And don’t go home without picking some local faves: tómatat sauthfé (lamb dressed in a tomato based sauce), andbita med fasan (pheasant dressed with lettuce, other toppings wrapped in a rice tortilla), and Zealandian freshwater or oceanic fish. Thirsty? Zealandia’s cool-climate wineries are world renowned, and the country’s craft beer scene is exploding. Contemporary coffee culture is also firmly entrenched. Eating out can be expensive for luxury foods due to the island’s isolation, but foods common to the country are generally not too outrageous. A restaurant meal with a table for two generally costs 25-30 Mynt, but you can find meals, like sandwiches/burritos, Chinese, Indian, and Japanese foods for relatively cheaply (around 6-10 Mynt). Getting there Zealandia is one of the more isolated places on earth, but getting there may be easier than many people think. The average flight time is about 12 hours from the American West Coast. Many airlines operate systems to Zealandia from Asia, the Americas and Europe. The Majority of flights arrive in Moynaq (MYQ), the country’s largest city and capital, located in the middle of the country on the North Island. Flights to Auckland and Vaalburg are less common but are available. Accommodation Private hotel rooms begin at 70 Mynt, and is usually accompanied by complimentary wifi, depending on the quality of hotel chosen. More rural locations or cheaper hotels may not be as high of quality. Free breakfast is available much of the time. There are many campgrounds throughout the country with rates starting as low as 20 Mynt per night. Transportation Getting around the country is very cheap. City bus single-ride fares average 1.50 Mynt with no transfers. The KiwiRail, a nationwide government operated transit system operates large buses, bullet trains, and commuter rails. Large Greyhound-Style buses are accessible and cheap, with single ride tickets between cities never exceeding 8 Mynt. The high-speed rail system is state of the art and efficient, with fares averaging only 9 Mynt, even for longer journeys. The Auckland-Moynaq trip, a common trip on Zealandia’s North Island generally takes around 7 hours by car or KiwiRail bus, and around 4 hours by train, and usually costs 35 Mynt per person by bus or 20 Mynt by train. Gas prices can be high in the country due to its location as an island lacking major gas reserves. Prices can range up to 1.50 USD per liter in cities, but the average is around 1.15 USD per liter. This is far higher than prices in the US, but similar to what Australians and Canadians pay for gas. Bike rentals are available in most larger cities, with daily rentals costing 15 Mynt per person. Flying can be expensive, so booking far in advance is recommended. To Travel from Auckland to Vaalburg (the largest city on the South Island) can take 16 hours due to the country’s vast size. Car rentals are available in all large cities with an international airport. Survival Guide/Important Information From a practical point of view, Zealandia is easy for foreign tourists to negotiate. Being able to speak Axipaal is generally not a problem, though signs in the country are often in Axipaal only. To make up for this, more than 80% of the population can speak English or is competent in the language. Axipaal can be easy for European travelers, as the language closely resembles Norwegian, German, and to a lesser degree English, and is a Germanic language. When to go Zealandia has a moderate maritime climate, so few times of the year, especially the coasts, experience cold weather below 35 degrees F. Summers are pleasant, and temperatures average in the mid-70s. Summer through fall (November – March) are the best times to visit Zealandia. Rainfall is common throughout the year, and should be expected. Zealandia has celebrations throughout the year, and celebrations at the solstices and Christmastime and New Years (during the summer here) are huge. Accommodations may be sold out during these times. Visa and Passports Citizens of most countries can enter Zealandia as a temporary visitor with just a passport for short visits. There is no need to obtain a visa for short term travelers. The period of stay for temporary visitors is 70 days. On no account should you overstay your permission to be in Zealandia. Visitors are allowed to enter on the basis of tourism, sports, visiting friends or family, or business, but may not undertake paid employment. Citizens of Australia, the UK, Ireland, Canada, South Africa, Papua New Guinea, and Jamaica may extend this stay by another 70 days at Zealandian immigration offices if the arrangements are made 10 days ahead of the 1st expiration date. Additionally, people from Somalia, Syria, Libya, Yemen, Iraq, Iran, Palestine, Egypt, Oman, the UAE, Lebanon, Aghanistan and Jordan are not permitted to visit Zealandia under any circumstances. There are no immunization requirements for entering Zealandia, as no diseases are purely endemic to the country. Anyone planning on undertaking paid work, study, or volunteer work in Zealandia should obtain a visa from a Zealandian Embassy before arriving in the country. Tourist Information Outside Zealandia, travel books are readily accessible in the US and other countries. Information can also be obtained from branches of the Zealandian Travel Bureau (ZTB). The ZTB offers information about Zealandia through its website, brochures, and booklets. In Moynaq, Auckland and Vaalburg, the tourist information centers of those cities can offer suggestions on tour itineraries as well as sightseeing opportunities. The knowledgeable staff of these entities can also arrange attractions and hotel reservations within the cities free of charge should the visitor so choose. Most towns and villages have tourism centers (large or small) that can offer assistance when touring the local area. Booklets and pamphlets for tourists can be requested in English, German, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, Portuguese and Korean throughout the country. Other translations will have to be brought from abroad. Admission Prices and Hours of Operation Admission to almost all shrines and churches is free, though some of the most famous cathedrals in Zealandia may require a small fee of entry, generally no more than 8 Mynt. Admission fares can be expected at museums, but rarely range above 18 Mynt a person, and some museums are free, especially in smaller towns. Hours of operation are generally uniform throughout the country, with many businesses, museums and government offices opening at 8am and closing at 6pm. Shrines are generally open 24/7 and churches are open usually until 10 or 11pm. Businesses, Museums, Aquariums, Zoos, and technology centers are generally open all days of the week, with reduced times on Sunday. Many attractions are closed on national holidays, such as Christmas, New Years, Easter, Union Day, and many days during the month of Agaai. Public Conveniences Toilets in Zealandia adhere to Western standards, though some are better quality than others. Bathroom access is similar to that in the United States and Canada, and is free of charge in public facilities, though business facilities are expected to only be used by patrons. Hand towels are not provided, though blow driers are commonplace. Public rest areas are found alongside highways, similar to the US system. Traveler Expectations Visitors with disabilities can expect to be relatively well provided for. Public facilities are required to offer some way for wheelchair bound people or others with trouble climbing stairs to access the building, so these facilities should be fairly accessible to visitors travelling with disabilities. Large private facilities often have accessible facilities as well, but more rural locations with few funds sometimes lack these facilities. Children are welcomed all over Zealandia and taking them into restaurants and other places poses no problems. Many attractions offer discounted rates for children which are usually half the adult price. Though travelling on public transit is easy, and children under age 6 ride free, it is best not to bring especially small children on transit during rush hour. Senior citizens will sometimes receive discounts to different attractions, but do not count on this as it is not found throughout the nation. The general safety of Zealandia and ease of transport makes it a popular destination for senior travelers. There is a good deal of tolerance for same-sex couples in Zealandia, and they are unlikely to encounter any problems, especially in the large cities. Same-sex marriage is completely legal within the country, and the great majority of Zealandian attitudes reflect full acceptance into society. What to bring Casual clothing is acceptable nearly everywhere, and even fancier restaurants will not fuss if casual clothes are worn. However, it is custom to be dressed formally when attending such restaurants or other formal events. Western formal attire is acceptable, but you will find the overwhelming majority of Zealandian casual attire is based of traditional robes. These robes are worn by Zealandians in place of suits, ties for men, and are common with women, though western dresses are also popular. Hats, especially wide brimmed hats and “cowboy hats” are common in Zealandia, and many people wear them when they go out. Pack lightly during the day, as many train and bus stations have many steps, little room for luggage, and no porters. If you plan to travel around Zealandia, consider obtaining a KiwiRail pass to travel the country’s high-speed rail system with ease. Zealandia runs on 100 volts AC like the US, so outlet adapters will not be necessary for American travelers. Time and Calendar Zealandia is 13 hours ahead of Greenwich mean time and 18 hours ahead of Eastern Standard Time. Zealandia uses daylight savings time. Zealandia uses its own calendar rather than the Gregorian Calendar. Years are designated after the zodiac, but they begin on January 1 rather than another time like other calendars. The Zealandian calendar has 15 months, with each month having 24 days in it. At the end of the year (December 21-31 in the Gregorian Calendar) Zealandians have a special month to celebrate the holidays and Christmas. Services may be more limited during this time of year, but transit should not be affected. Years are listed by both the western numerical format and by the zodiac year followed by a number. Responsible Tourism Zealandia is an extremely environmentally conscious society and littering is not only frowned upon but can earn people fines and even jail time, depending on the offense. Recycling bins are found in every corner of the country, and people are encouraged to recycle liberally. Farmer’s markets are quite common, but are often localized and may be hard to locate without knowledge of Axipaal. The best way to locate one is to ask a policeman (polizei) or a local tourist office. Etiquette and Language Zealandians maintain high standards of politeness, and though many aspects of etiquette resemble western standards, some are different and should be noted. Zealandians maintain high standards of hygiene, and improper bodily care is seen as offensive and unacceptable. Coughing and blowing your nose is not acceptable in Zealandia, though the public know that sneezing and some coughs cannot be helped. Eating on the go was once considered taboo, but with busy commercial lives, this has changed. Many older people, however, would still never engage in such a practice. It is customary to remove one’s shoes when entering a private residence, and to not do so is considered extremely rude. The principle is to not contaminate the clean house with dirt brought in from outside. In all other public areas though, shoes are the norm, and not wearing them is considered odd. If visiting a shrine or a church, always remove your hat and never dress in shorts, as these practices are seen as offensive to God. However, Zealandia is a generally more superstitious culture rather than a religious one, and priests live down-to-earth lives. Smoking is generally not common, though some Zealandian men will enjoy smoking a cigar or pipe on occasions, often with companions. Smoking in restaurants and stores is not allowed, though streets and pubs are fair game. Smoking is banned in all forms of public transit and smoking in rental cars can earn you heavy fines. Tipping practices resemble those of the West, and is often met with gratitude by the recipient. Body language is similar to that of the west, and it is impolite to point at someone or not look at them when having a conversation. Talking loudly is considered extremely rude, as is talking about personal subjects in public. Pushing and shoving is extremely unacceptable, and people are expected to maintain personal space boundaries. Approaching random strangers even to talk is considered weird, and will usually not be received well. Assumption of competence in English is not viewed as harshly as some places, though Zealandians prefer communicating in their native tongue and often look down on visitors who do not make an effort to blend in with the culture, which includes the language. Foreigners who demonstrate knowledge and respect for Axipaal are respected, as Zealandians are very proud of their linguistic heritage. Respect of Nature and Country The national anthem and flag are held in very high regard in Zealandia, and the country is very patriotic. National flags are displayed from all government buildings and schools, and it is unusual to find a business without a flagpole flying the national flag. Any form of disrespect towards the flag or the national anthem, especially by a foreigner, can expected to be met by sharp verbal criticism. Nature is held in extremely high regard in Zealandia. Much of the plants and animals here are found nowhere else in the world, and are viewed as both national treasures and symbols of the country. Disrespect towards nature and parks can expect to be met with similar outrage. Entering sacred sites or harming animals can earn travelers jail time, as well as jeopardize their safety. Zealandians are an individualistic people. Though societal conformity is seen as a positive, people are expected to live their own lives and make their own choices and mistakes, and to learn from these mistakes. Group mentality is not found within the country. Zealandia prides itself in its progressive culture towards women, and the country was the first to give women the right to vote. Foreigners are expected to act the same way as natives and uphold Zealandian values. Visitors from Islamic areas should be warned; Zealandians do not look kindly on the wearing of any sort of hijab, niqab or other religious veil. People who wear this can expect to be bothered by stares, unfriendly attitudes and even refusal to associate, as Zealandians view this as oppression of women. The Burqa is completely illegal in Zealandia, and foreigners arriving in this attire will be turned away. Zealandia’s immigrant community is well integrated into society, so most non-Europeans can expect little in the way of racism. Handshakes are standard greetings. Meeting Zealandians Meeting Zealandians can be a unique way of getting to know the country. Though some people see Zealandia as a place for Zealandians, nearly all people are welcoming to visitors and receive tourists with open arms. Zealandians are proud of their country, and love to share its natural beauty to foreigners. Many Zealandians may even offer to take a visitor in for dinner or lunch, as it is customary to eat with friends and family whenever possible. While Zealandian food is not spicy like some Indian or East Asian cuisine, it utilizes many different herbs and spices to add unique flavors to their food. Zealandians are proud of their domestic wine industry, and the beverage is served at most meals to people of age. Water is generally served to minors, though unlike America, a cup of water is not served alongside the wine and must be requested separately. Zealandians expect visitors to abide by the customs of their country, though tourists who show sensitivity to Zealandian culture will earn the respect of those around them. Zealandians know that Axipaal is spoken nowhere else in the world and that knowledge of the language outside the country is limited, but attempts made at speaking their language will not go unnoticed. The overwhelming majority of Zealandians can speak good English, and speak it with an Australian lilt. Be mindful of this: assuming a Zealandian does not speak English may be looked on as demeaning (like viewing them as a hillbilly). Many Zealandians will want to talk with English speakers about American, Australian, or British culture, as there are great followings of anglophone cultural aspects within the country.